ACTG 379: The purpose of this study is to learn more about the safety of stopping cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis maintenance therapy in subjects who have treated and healed CMV retinitis and who are also taking a combination of at least two anti-HIV drugs [(such as protease inhibitor(s), reverse transcriptase inhibitor(s) and/or non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor(s)]. The current therapies available to treat CMV retinitis are long-term therapies (such as: intravenous ganciclovir, foscarnet, cidofovir; oral ganciclovir; ganciclovir implanted into the eye; or a combination of these regimens. However, with stable CD4 counts from taking a combination of at least two anti-drugs, it may be safe to discontinue the long-term anti-CMV therapy in subjects with healed CMV retinitis and who have responded to the anti-HIV medications. If so, this maybe beneficial because people would not keep taking drugs that they do not really need.